Ricochet
by lonelylittlefox
Summary: After five years away from the Bellas, Beca finds herself thinking of them. Well, one in particular. (Bechloe fanfic and maybe a little Staubrey later)
1. Chapter 1

It was years since Beca Mitchell had graduated from Barden University. Five, to be exact, yet she found herself thinking of the group of girls she came to love as she turned on the radio on her way to work and the oh-so-wonderful "I Saw the Sign" was just ending. She chuckled and was greatful for the station's timing, thinking of how controlling Aubrey Posen was when she was captain of the Bellas. Beca remembered the awful routine they had to go through when the aca-Nazi refused to let up on the reigns.

The bittersweet memories left an empty feeling in her stomach. Since the graduation, Beca hadn't seen much of the Bellas as they went on to start their own lives. This included Chloe Beale, who promised she would always stay in touch. Though she didn't necessarily break that promise, as she got an occasional text from the bright redhead usually with a picture attached of herself in some beautiful place, Beca really missed Chloe and her way of invading her space. It made her quite sad, even if she didn't want to admit her feelings to anyone.

She pulled in to the studio she worked at. She was making her way up to the top, faster than she anticipated, and was even helping new artists make albums. Her dreams were finally coming true. Well, most of them. One, she knew, would never come true. Not after she had kissed Jesse, that is. Jesse and Beca had dated for a while after that before he left for LA before she did. She'd stayed in Atlanta for a while after graduating, not ready to leave the place she called home. Once Chloe moved away, she decided it was time to go. Beca hadn't heard much from Jesse, not as much as she wanted to, and ended things with the former Treblemaker not long after, even though they were about to live in the same city. She was becoming increasingly overwhelmed with sadness from the memories so she shook the thought away, getting out of her car.

The warm LA air felt nice on her cooled skin from the air conditioning in her car. Beca walked towards the building and blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the change in light and shivered at the change in temperature. She walked towards her small office and set her things down, about to head to see Jerry, her boss, before he walked in her office as she put her things down.

"Oh, hey," she smiled, a tinge of sadness showing through her voice, "I was just about to come check in with you."

"Hello, Ms. Mitchell," Jerry smiled, "That's perfectly fine. I just came to tell you that you've been doing a great job. Maybe you should take a well deserved vacation sometime."

"That's not necessary," Beca chuckled, "Thank you for the suggestion, though."

"Okay, okay," Jerry laughed in defeat, "Just think about it. You really deserve it, Beca. You've helped us and all those aspiring singers so much. Not to mention the club and the DJing. We really couldn't have done it without you."

"And what would you do if I was on vacation? Sit around and wait for me to get back so I can help again?" Beca had a healthy relationship with her boss and was able to freely joke like this with him.

"I think we can manage for a couple weeks, hun," he grinned, turning to head out the door.

Beca smiled, "I'll think about it." With that, Jerry left. She decided to finally finish the paperwork that needed to be done for yet another aspiring artist. Beca was making other people's dreams come true. If only she could make hers.

After what seemed like a couple hours, Beca was barely getting anything done. The song on the radio that morning made her think about her Barden years and all those girls. She found tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about them. Quickly blinking them away as soon as she realized they were threatening to spill out, she pulled out her phone. As she pressed the contacts button, she scrolled through until she got to just the name she found, Chloe Beale. She thought about pressing the call button, wanting to hear the ginger's voice for the first time in years, but chose to text her instead.

 _ **Hey, I miss you bunches. Call me sometime. -DJ**_

She knew she wouldn't get an answer back for at least a few days, so she proceeded to work. Beca knew she had a gig that night and decided to get up and go to a mixing room. As she flipped the "In Use" light on, she hummed a song she was thinking about mixing together with something. She'd had a song that came out a few years ago stuck in her head since Jerry walked out of her office.

Beca sat down in the chair and pulled up the program she always used on the computer. After pulling large headphones over her ears and downloaded "Talking Body" by Tove Lo, she searched her brain for another song to go with it. When she finally found another, Marina & the Diamond's "Lies," she began to mix the two together. She let the music take over her, bobbing her head to the beat. She'd been at it for a while before she finished. When she saved it to a flash drive and walked out, flipping the "In Use" light off, she looked around, noticing most people were gone. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was well past time for her to be off her shift and would be going to her shift at the club soon. When she was about to put it back in her pocket, it buzzed for a moment, indicating she got a text. It was from Chloe.

 _ **Omg! Hey, DJ! I'll definitely give you a call tomorrow! How are things going? I miss you soooo much too. We should get all the Bella's together sometime and throw a party. -Your Weirdo**_

Beca smiled at the text. She was glad Chloe missed her and that she was going to call her tomorrow. All she had to do was get through one more long night before she could her the voice she longed for. She felt her cheeks get a little warmer once she read the "Your Weirdo" as she thought of the countless nights she spent with Chloe when the redhead invaded her living space and stayed in her bed without asking. She would always call her a weirdo and Chloe's response was always, "That's okay, as long as I'm your weirdo."

Beca chuckled at the memory and quickly began texting back, hoping Chloe would continue texting back.

 _ **Tomorrow? What, too busy with your man to give me a call? - DJ**_

She started to walk to her office and gather her things to head home and grab her equipment for the gig tonight. Her phone buzzed again, bringing a smile to her face.

 _ **We broke up, Becs. I just got off a plane so my jet lag is like majorly killing me. -YW**_

 _ **What?! No way! Do I have to kill the asshole? And you should probably go to sleep then, weirdo -DJ**_

 _ **No, no, no. You don't have to kill him. I dumped his sorry ass. And no, I've got something I need to do first -YW**_

 _ **What's so important that you would ignore your jet lag? -DJ**_

 _ **Oh, nothing. ;) -YW**_

Beca started to head out the door, walking to her car, starting to reply again.

 _ **What are you scheming, Beale -DJ**_

Beca looked up to find her car when a flash of bright, firey red hair caught her eye. Her heart nearly stopped and breath caught in her throat.

"Hey, Becs. Long time no see, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hey guys, so I didn't expect as many people to take interest into this as you all already have. I'm glad you do! If you have any tips or just want to tell me if you like it or something like that, go ahead and leave a review. It inspires me to write more and faster. Thanks to those who have already left reviews! This fic will be T for now, but maybe a couple chapters later on will be M. I'll go ahead and let you know in a note before hand. Well, enough of this...here's Chapter 2!_

* * *

Beca stood in the middle of the parking lot, completely in shock. She didn't know whether to scream or cry or anything as she saw her best friend leaning against her car, "Well, what? Are you just going to stand there with your jaw on the floor or are you going to come over here and hug me?" Chloe grinned.

That's all it took for Beca to rip her feet from the fixed place she was in and bolt towards the ginger, enveloping her in a hug that could crush bones, "Chloe! Wha-what are you doing here?" Beca couldn't contain her excitement, a wave of happiness rushing over her. She was fighting the tears of happiness.

"B-Becs...can't...b-breathe..." Chloe managed to choke out before Beca loosened her grip, still not letting go of the older girl, "I came to see you," she replied to the brunette's earlier question after she filled her lungs with air, "Is that a crime?"

"Well, of course not, but why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Beca asked, staring at Chloe's bright blue eyes.

"Tell you and ruin the surprise?" Chloe laughed.

"You know I hate surprises," Beca narrowed her eyes at her.

Chloe knew Beca wasn't angry, despite the look the shorter girl was giving her, "Well, I didn't think you would mind this one," she gave her a wink.

Beca reluctantly let Chloe go as the older girl started to take a step back, "I don't, but-"

"Come on, DJ, let's go do something fun," the ginger giggled.

Beca sighed, "I can't tonight, Chlo. I've got a gig tonight."

"A gig? Wait you're for real a DJ now? Congrats!" Chloe squealed, giving her friend a quick hug.

"Well, of course I am, weirdo," Beca grinned, "You can come to the club tonight and listen. You'll probably be tired by the time the night's over so we can catch up tomorrow."

The redhead shook her head, "No, we're catching up tonight. You know who you're talking to, right? If I'm in that club, this ginger's jiggle juice will keep her well awake to talk to you."

Beca smiled, remembering the first time Chloe said something along those lines. She'd pulled Beca in close and told her they would be, "really fast friends." Chloe had been right. The ginger had no boundaries and pushed into Beca's bubble, with or without permission and wouldn't take no for an answer. She knew she wouldn't too, considering the older girl ambushed her in the shower when Beca was a freshman. The thought made Beca blush.

"Anyways, I kind of need a place to stay and I figured you'd let me stay with you that way we could catch up," the taller girl smiled.

"Of course you can stay with me, silly," Beca said, looking at the time on her phone, "But, I really have to go home and get my things if I want to make it in time for this gig," she sighed apologetically.

Chloe smiled, gesturing to a couple bags sitting behind her, "That's okay, I can come with you and drop my things off at your place and come with you to the club, considering I don't have a car or anything with me."

Walking around to grab one of the bags, Beca chuckled, "Yeah, okay, just help me get your crap in the trunk. I'll have to hurry to get ready at this rate."

Chloe giggled as she helped put her bags in the trunk and got in the passenger's side, "Hmm, this is nice, Becs. How'd you afford it?"

"I make a good amount of money with my jobs," the brunette smiled, turning the radio on with the volume low enough for the two to be able to chat still, "So, tell me, what has Chloe Beale been up to lately?"

"Well," Chloe started, "I was travelling around with Tom for a while and then he cheated on me with some girl from Paris so I dumped his sorry ass and he kicked me out and I decided it was time for a long overdue visit to one of my best friends."

"So you traveled around a lot and didn't think to come see me until you and Tom broke up," Beca pretended to be offended.

"I didn't want to get between you and Jesse," Chloe gave her friend a light push on the shoulder.

"Oh, honey, that ended long before I was completely moved to LA," Beca laughed, glancing at the older girl, trying to keep her eyes on the road rather than the girl beside her. It was becoming increasingly difficult with thoughts of their times in college spinning around in her brain.

"What? No way! Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asked, eyes wide.

"You just moved away with Tom to wherever you went and-" Beca started before another thought entered her mind, "Wait, if you didn't want to bother Jesse and I, then why'd you come now? And how did you figure out where I worked when you didn't even know I also did DJ work at this club?"

Chloe's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but the brunette didn't notice as she was trying to keep her eyes on the road, "I did a little stalking on your social media accounts," she said, uncharacteristically shyly.

"Creep," Beca laughed, earning her a slap on the arm from her best friend.

"I mean, I was thinking about you so I looked it up," the redhead said in defense.

Beca grinned, "Think about me, eh?" she chuckled, "After you and Tom broke up, right?"

Chloe looked down at her hands in her lap as Beca turned on a new road, "I'm sorry, Becs."

"Hey, what are you apologizing for?" Beca's voice riddled with concern as she heard the sad tone in the older girl's voice.

"I'm sorry we haven't talked much in the past few years. I up and left, only thinking about myself when you stayed in Atlanta with me before pursuing your own dreams," she continued to apologize.

Beca was nearing her house and began to slow down, "Hey, look at me," she said. As light blue eyes met navy ones, Beca gave a soft smile, "You're here now, that's all that matters."

Chloe gave a smile back, "Wow, DJ, didn't know you were such a softie," she laughed.

"Shut up," Beca rolled her eyes and pulled into her driveway, helping her friend get her bags inside. She didn't know how long Chloe was planning to stay, but she hoped it would be long.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Hello again, everyone. Thanks for everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. As of now I'm on Thanksgiving break, but come Monday, I'll be back at school so I probably won't be able to post a chapter or even two a day like I have been. I do promise to try to get in at least two chapters a week. My only reason at the moment for the delay is because I'm in my school's musical as the lead so I have practice every day during the week. I'm currently working on Chapter 4 so hopefully that will be up later tonight. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and please leave reviews about what you think about it. It helps me with ideas and motivates me to write more!_

* * *

As Beca was setting her equipment she watched Chloe from the deck. She was glad the ginger came to see her, even if it took her five years. Chuckling at the thought, she finished setting up and plugged in her flash drive full of her list of things to mix. Oddly, Beca felt a little nervous tonight. This was going to be the first time Chloe would be hearing her actually being a DJ.

She had enough time to go ahead and get herself a drink and met the taller girl at the bar, "Hey there," Beca smiled.

"Beca!" Chloe hugged her tightly, "I'm so excited to hear you! Too bad I have to be down here instead of up there with you," she gave a small pout.

"Who said you were staying down here all night?" the brunette smiled, producing a lanyard with a VIP card attached.

"No way! Becs, thank you!" Chloe hugged her again, a little longer than last time.

"You don't need to thank me, weirdo," she laughed, "You can get free drinks with it too, well, as long as I tell them you're with me," Beca turned to the man working behind the bar, "Hey Kev!"

He spun around, "Hey, Beca, whatcha need?"

"Hmmm," she thought, "Just a water for now. I'll get something stonger later when my shift is over. Oh, and this is Chloe, she's with me."

Kev smiled at Chloe, "Does that mean I can't flirt with her?" he gave Beca a wink.

Beca burst out laughing as Chloe giggled, "No, Kev, you're not allowed to flirt with her."

He prentended to be hurt and chuckled, "What can I get you, Chloe?"

"Just a beer for now. I'll come back for something better once Becs is up there," Chloe smiled. With that, Kevin went to get their drinks. She looked at the shorter girl, "Why isn't he allowed to flirt with me?" she poked her in the side.

The younger girl's cheeks started to get warm, "Well, one, he's got a girlfriend," she glanced at Kev, "and two, uh, you don't need to start talking to guys again anyways. You just got out of a relationship and if you get in another one, you won't stay with me and I want you to stay," she quickly came up with something. She didn't want the ginger to know she'd had feelings for the her in college and their recent meeting was making those feelings surface.

"You're sweet, Becs. I'm not leaving for a while, if you don't mind," the redhead was staring into Beca's navy blue eyes.

"Of course I don't mind," Beca grinned, staring right back into Chloe's bright blue orbs. Kev brought their drinks, handing them to the girls, "Thanks, Kev," she said, not taking her eyes off Chloe's.

"No problem," Kev winked.

"Let's go, Chlo," Beca smiled, leading Chloe towards the DJ booth.

Chloe followed the shorter girl up to the booth and sat in a chair, "So how often do you do this, DJ?"

"Every other weekend," Beca replied as she was getting ready for her shift, taking a quick gulp of her water, "Why?"

"So I know how often I can get free drinks," the ginger winked.

Beca rolled her eyes, "You never change do you?" she chuckled. A light on the wall began to flash yellow, "Well, that's my cue. Feel free to go down and dance with the rest of these lunatics," she started step towards her gear before she stopped and turned to look back at her friend, "And no flirting, got it?"

Chloe gave the brunette a playful salute, "Yes ma'am," she laughed, "I'm gonna go dance for a while, but I'll come back up, I promise."

"Don't wear yourself out," Beca smirked, knowing the redhead would have enough energy to last the entire night. Chloe walked out and Beca but her headphones on, leaving one ear open so she would know when Chloe came in. When the light on the wall turned green, Beca flipped the switch for her mic, "What's up, LA?" she said enthusastically, earning her a load roar from the growing crowd. There always seemed to be more people coming in during her shift, "Let's start off with something I came up with this morning, huh?" The crowd roared louder, eager to hear the new mashup.

As Beca started the songs, the crowd cheered, remembering the songs from a few years ago. She seemlessly melded the two songs together, and the crowd happily danced beneath her. As the song was coming to an end, she started another mix, and took another drink of her water. The brunette was enjoying the night, knowing Chloe was down there. The ginger came up a few times to tell Beca how amazing she was doing and telling her she was having a good time and after a few minutes she would be back on the dance floor as Beca was preoccupied with the task at hand. After a while, an idea popped in her head. Once the latest song was done, she flipped the mic switch back on, "How's everyone doing tonight?" she called out, receiving another unanimous cheer, "Alright guys, this is an old one, but I'm gonna dedicate it to a friend out there. She decided to finally come visit after five years. Here's the last song of the night from me. This one's for you, weirdo!" the crowd cheered happily as she started to mix David Guetta's "Titanium" and "Bulletproof" by La Roux.

Her eyes raked across the crowd until she found their target, a bright red mess of hair and bright blue eyes looking up at her with the biggest grin possible. Beca returned the grin as she continued to fuse the songs together. Chloe was dancing all over the place, her fiery mane bouncing up and down as she jumped to the beat. Eventually the DJ closed her eyes, smiling at her choice for the last song of her shift. As the song came to a close, she heard another DJ, Matt, speak over the crowd, receiving a roar after his words.

As Beca was shutting her things down, Chloe came into the booth, attacking her with a hug, "Becs, that was amazing!" she said breathlessly. The redhead had been dancing hard, especially to the last song and the amount of alcohol she'd consumed didn't help.

"Thanks, Chlo," the shorter girl smiled, hugging her back. After pulling away, she packed the rest of her things away with the older girl watching her like a hawk, "What?" she asked.

"You're reaaaally pretty, did you know that?" Chloe giggled.

Beca's heart skipped a beat before quickly replying, "And you're really drunk, did you know that?"

Chloe just laughed, "No I'm not."

Beca shook her head, carrying her things down the stairs and towards the employee room. The ginger followed her until she got there and waited outside the door. After putting her things away she looked at Chloe, "Do you want to stay here or go home?" she asked.

"Let's go home. We still have lots of catching up to do. Plus, you can't drink if you want to drive home," she responded, grabbing Beca's wrist, "Let's go. Wait, what about your stuff?"

"I'll just come get it tomorrow after work. That's what I usually do anyways because there aren't people here at 4," the young DJ said, following the girl who had a hold of her wrist. As they got in the car and she turned on the ignition, Chloe grinned at her, "What?" Beca asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"That song...Titanium," Chloe started, "That was the first thing I ever heard you sing...and then you joined the Bellas. Do you have it? I want to sing it with you again."

"I have it at home, as long as you don't ambush me in the shower again," Beca said, smiling at the thought.

Chloe winked at her, "No promises. I'm still confident about all this."

"You should be," Beca chuckled and looked at her for a moment before looking back at the road. Maybe her all her dreams might come true after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Hey, guys. So at the final scene in the chapter, I was listening to "Light in the Hallway" by Pentatonix if you wanted to listen to something while you read. I also write while listening to "Water" by Pentatonix as well. It kind of fits this fic for me. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 4!_

* * *

Chloe was sitting on the couch while Beca pulled out her laptop. She yawned, covering her mouth to try to hide it, but the younger girl still heard, "You need to go to sleep, Chlo. You've got jet lag."

"No," Chloe protested, "I haven't seen you in five years. I wanna talk to my DJ."

Beca knew the ginger was drunk. She sighed, "Chloe, you're drunk."

"So what if I am? There's nothing wrong with being drunk. It makes things fuuuun," she giggled.

"We're going to listen to this song and then you're going to bed," Beca said, pulling Titanium up on YouTube.

"We're gonna sing it, not just listen," the redhead corrected her.

Beca rolled her eyes and hit play, beginning to sing. As they both sang together, memories of their shower incident filled Beca's brain. She remembered how the older girl barged her way into her shower and forced her to sing. Beca was staring straight into those same blue eyes as intently as she had all those years ago. She felt like she was reliving the scene, silently wishing that she really was.

As their song came to an end, Chloe walked to the shorter girl, enveloping her in a hug. She put her head on Beca's shoulder, not moving for a good while before Beca cleared her throat, "Alright, time to get you to bed." The brunette started heading to the spare bedroom for Chloe to sleep in. As they passed her own bedroom, Chloe glanced over seeing all of Beca's things in the room since the door was open. When the redhead let out a sigh, Beca turned to look at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Chloe said with a smile. Beca knew she was lying, but chose to ignore it. If Chloe wanted to talk about it, she would tell her when she was ready. Beca showed her to the room, telling her she could use anything she wanted in there if she wanted, "Okay," Chloe smiled, "Thanks, Becs."

Beca gave her the warmest smile she could, "No problem, Chlo." She walked out and towards the bathroom. The brunette was going to take a well-needed shower to wash off the day. To say it was an eventful one was an understatement. She was happy with the surprise of the day, glad to be reunited with the ginger now undoubtedly sleeping in the guest bedroom. As she was washing her hair, she began singing Talking Body, one of the songs she used in the mix from earlier. She was too focused on the words to hear the door open.

"You can sing!" Chloe exclaimed.

Beca jumped, nearly slipping in the shower, "Jesus, Chloe! Are you trying to kill me? Dude, get out!" She turned away from the redhead even though she couldn't see Beca clearly through the fogged glass.

"I'm not trying to kill you," Chloe burst out laughing, "I just have to pee."

"You couldn't have waited?" Beca asked, not moving.

"You sound a lot like the first time this happened," Chloe said, still laughing, "It was funny."

"Just go pee and get out," Beca said, a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

"I don't have to...I just wanted to hear you sing," Chloe smiled.

Beca turned to look at the girl, opening the shower door enough to stick only her head out without being seen, "Please just go. I'll sing with you again once I get out."

The ginger shook her head and crossed her arms, staring into Beca's eyes, "I'm not leaving until you sing."

Beca rolled her eyes. Well, she was getting one of her wishes. Guess the old saying "be careful what you wish for" was actually true. The brunette sighed and started singing. When Chloe started to harmonize with her, she smiled. As they reached the second chorus, Chloe took a step towards Beca, acting as seductively as she could, it seemed. When the redhead's face was inches away from her own, Beca could feel her pulse quickening.

As their song ended, Beca's eyes flickered to Chloe's lips then quickly back up to her eyes, "Uh, okay. I sang, now go." She pulled her head back into the shower and closed the door, blushing furiously.

"I'll probably take one after you," Chloe winked, "In case you wanted to turn the tables."

"Yeah, no thanks," the younger girl said awkwardly.

When Chloe walked out, she quickly finished her shower so Chloe could have some warm water. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked across the hallway into her room. Before closing the door, she called down the hallway, "I'm out of the shower, Chloe, you can take yours now."

She waited until she heard the water of the shower start running to start getting dressed. She didn't want an awkward scene of Chloe walking in on her with nothing on. Once she was dressed into an oversized t-shirt and boy shorts underwear, she dried her hair until it was barely damp as she stifled a yawn. Beca knew she wouldn't last much longer so she crawled into bed, eventually drifting to sleep.

Not long after falling asleep, her door opened, however, causing her to stir. She felt a pair of warm arms snaking their way around her, one under her neck and the other over her shoulders, stroking her head, "Hmmm..." she smiled sleepily, leaning her head on the gingers chest. She felt her friends fingers softly rubbing her back. Beca listened to the strong heartbeats for a few moments before her eyes shot open. She pushed herself back, nearly knocking the taller girl out of the bed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't want to sleep by myself, Becs. I never do, you should know that," Chloe propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at the brunette, "Besides, you were enjoying that. I know you were. Don't try to deny it. When was the last time you relaxed into someone's arms as you fell asleep? When's the last time you let someone rub your back and release all that tension that is inevitably built inside of Beca Mitchell?" she seemed to be less drunk than before.

"I...you...there's a spare bedroom for a reason, Chloe," Beca tried to face away from the redhead and felt a hand stopping her.

"Beca..." Chloe looked into her navy eyes, "I don't want to sleep alone...and I know you don't want to. I can see it in your eyes. You've slept alone for so long. Please just let me stay."

Beca closed her eyes, trying to stop tears from the emotions welling up, "Fine," she sighed, not wanting to admit that Chloe was right. With her response, the ginger pulled herself back towards Beca, returning them to the position they were once in.

"Are you up for some talking?" Chloe whispered.

"About what?" Beca asked, matching her volume as she closed her eyes and smiled into Chloe's warmth.

"Just catching up," Chloe replied, "Like have you dated anyone after Jesse?"

Beca inhaled deeply, taking in Chloe's scent, "No, I haven't."

"Truth is, Tom and I broke up a long time ago. I just kept travelling. I've been trying to find you for a couple years," Chloe confessed.

"Why didn't you just call me?" the younger girl asked, looking up at her friend.

Chloe looked down at Beca, "I was set on it being a surprise...and I felt bad for leaving. I didn't know if you were mad at me for leaving or not."

Beca got one of her arms underneath the redhead and the other over her, cuddling her, "I could never be mad at you, weirdo," she said sleepily.

"I'm glad," she smiled with a content sigh. Beca tried to hold back another yawn but failed, "Okay, let's go back to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow." With that, Beca drifted off into sleep once more, happy to feel the warmth of another person while she did once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **_Hello again. I'm sorry this chapter isn't as good as the others. I wanted to address their situation from the night before and how Beca felt about it, but also wanted to add in more things. However, if I did that, the chapter would be jumping around too much and I didn't want that. Thanks for those who have given this story a favorite and thanks to those who have left reviews. Please leave more reviews! Feel free to tell me if you have any ideas or have something you'd like me to incorporate in the story. I might just add your idea in! I will give you credit for the idea. Anyways, you're probably like, "Geez, Fox, shut up" by now so without further ado, here is Chapter 5!_**

* * *

As Beca woke, she pressed herself into the warmth surrounding her, desperately needing it as the covers were barely covering her. She curled up to the warmth, feeling bare legs tangled in her own. Her eyes shot open. The brunette realized she didn't put proper pants on before crawling in bed and found that Chloe was in the same condition. A blush flared across her face, turning it bright red. She saw the redhead's eyes start to flutter, causing her to slam hers shut.

Chloe let out a happy sigh, smiling down at the younger girl. She started to stroke Beca's back gently. The ginger continued to do so for a while before kissing Beca's forehead, thinking she was still asleep. Beca's pulse began to quicken. She thought her heart was about to burst out of her chest and couldn't stay still much longer. Chloe smiled again, stroking Beca's back once more.

After a couple minutes, Beca let her eyes flutter open, looking up at the taller girl, "Good morning, sleepyhead," Chloe poked her nose, starting to pull herself away from the brunette. Beca stopped her and pulled her closer.

"No, too cold," she said sleepily.

"Well you wouldn't be if you didn't kick the blankets off in the middle of the night, Becs," Chloe chuckled.

"Not my fault," Beca mumbled, "Mmmm, you're warm." She smiled.

"Did you forget?" Chloe asked.

"It's been five years since I slept with someone," Beca said. After a moment she realized what she said, shooting up and nearly knocking the redhead off the bed, "I-I mean, uh, that came out wrong. God, that sounded bad. I-I'm sorry," she stammered.

Chloe laughed at her friend, "I know what you meant."

The younger girl blushed, looking down at her bare legs, "Shit," she muttered.

The ginger laughed again, "Beca, I don't think you need to be worried about that. We've slept in the same bed with less than this on before. Plus, I've seen you naked...twice."

Beca grabbed the blanket and covered herself up anyways, "That was only because the air conditioning went out and you refused to sleep alone. It doesn't help that you're warm all the time. Plus, you've ambushed me in the shower...twice."

"What can I say? I'm just hot," Chloe winked. Rolling her eyes, Beca got up and put on a pair of loose pajama pants. The older girl pouted, "You don't want to lay down with me anymore? I thought you said it was too cold."

The brunette chuckled, "I'm hungry and wearing pants would probably help with my body temperature."

Chloe got out of bed, walking towards the door, "Okay, I'll make breakfast, then."

"Chlo, don't. You're my guest," Beca said, following the girl.

She shook her head, "No, I'm living here for a while."

"Well, thanks for asking," Beca rolled her eyes.

"No problem," the taller girl winked. She walked towards the kitchen, "You go ahead and go start a movie or something and I'll bring you food."

"I hate movies," the DJ reminded her.

"I know you do," Chloe laughed, disappearing into the kitchen. Beca shook her head and smiled. She didn't mind the redhead insisting on living here for a while. She knew her nights wouldn't be so cold for a while.

After a while, Chloe came to the living room with two plates of omelets. Beca grinned at her, "My favorite." She happily took the plate from Chloe.

"It may have been five years, but I haven't forgotten things about you," Chloe smiled. She sat by her friend, beginning to eat, "What are you watching?"

"I'm not really watching it. I was just waiting for you," Beca replied, taking a bite of her omelet. She smiled, knowing that Chloe remembered everything she liked on her omelet.

"I see," the ginger smiled at her.

They ate their food in happy silence. Once they were both done, Beca took their plates to the sink and washed them quickly before going back to the couch with Chloe, "You know, I'm gonna have to go to work soon. What are you going to do?"

"I was hoping you'd call in so we could catch up," Chloe looked up at her. When Beca sat down, she had laid down and put her head on the other girl's lap.

"You know I can't do that, weirdo," Beca gave her a sad smile. As much as she really wanted to stay, she needed some time away from the redhead. If not she probably would have gone crazy.

The older girl pouted, "Fine, I'll just wait for you to get home."

"If that's what you want to do. You can leave the house whenever you want, just make sure you lock the door. Oh, which reminds me..." she got up, making the ginger sit up and cross her arms. She opened a drawer and pulled out a spare key to the house, "If you're going to be living here, then you should probably take this."

Chloe beamed at her, "Really? Thank you so much, Becs!" She jump up and tackled her friend back down on the couch, landing on top of her.

Beca's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and she knew that that shade was only darkening with each passing second. She tried to wriggle her way out from underneath the older girl, "Hey, get off," she laughed.

"No, I don't want to," Chloe protested, putting her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I'm gonna have to get up and get ready for work in about thirty minutes."

Chloe nodded as they both turned their heads towards the TV. Beca smiled, stroking the other woman's back much like she had done to her this morning. They stayed like that for a while and before Beca knew it, it was time for her to get ready for work.

She sighed, "I have to go, Chlo."

The older girl sat up, letting the brunette get ready, "Can I come visit you later?"

"I'll be back at 4:30. You'll survive," Beca chuckled.

Chloe pouted, "Okay." She watched the shorter girl disappear into her room before hugging her knees. She was trying as hard as she could to get the DJ to realize her feelings, being as flirty as possible, just like in college, but Beca was the densest person she'd ever met in her life. She knew she would have to be a little more blunt about it, but wanted to wait for a while, just in case Beca didn't really feel the same. The ginger began flipping through the channels on the TV before finding something moderately interesting.

Beca came back out after getting dressed, "Are you sure you don't want to get out of the house?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think this hangover is finally hitting me. Where's your Advil?" she asked.

Beca went to get some out of the medicine cabinet, "Take it easy."

Chloe nodded, "Got it."

"And no boys, okay?" Beca joked.

"Okay, mom," Chloe rolled her eyes.

The younger woman laughed and started to head out the door. She really hoped her shift would go faster today, wanting to get back to Chloe, even though her feelings for the ginger were driving her crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _**Hey, guys. Thanks to everyone who's followed this story. I really hope you like this chapter. Please, please, please leave some reviews. No one has left any for the past few chapters and it's really put a damper on my mood for writing this. Thank you! Here's Chapter 6!**_

* * *

It had been a month since Chloe moved in with Beca. Everything seemed like it was back in college. She stayed with her best friend and continued to refuse to sleep without Beca. Eventually the younger woman gave up on protesting, secretly looking forward to being enveloped in the redhead's embrace.

Every weekend they would go to the club Beca worked at, even when the DJ wasn't working, and had a good time. With every passing day, both girls were finding it difficult to control their actions as they both had feelings for each other. Unfortunately, both were blind to the other girl's feelings. They were just now getting back from the club.

"Becaaa," Chloe called from the kitchen, grabbing a couple bottles of beer from the fridge, "Where's the bottle opener?" Her words were slurred.

The brunette giggled as she stumbled from her bedroom. She'd changed into a t-shirt and basketball shorts, "It's over here," she opened a drawer and got it out, "Go change if you want, I got it." Chloe handed her friend the bottles and went to change while Beca opened the beer.

The redhead came back out wearing only a tank top and a piece of fabric that could barely be called underwear. Beca nearly choked, quickly playing it off as a cough and handing one of the open bottles to Chloe, "Thank you," the redhead grinned.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Beca asked as Chloe took a quick drink.

"Why are you?" the older woman laughed, walking towards the couch, "Put some music on Becaaa."

The shorter girl giggled, "Okay, okay." She walked to her laptop and hit shuffle on her playlist.

The redhead stood up and started dancing, swaying her hips to the music. Beca sat on the couch, sipping at her beer every so often as she watched her friend dance, "Hey, come dance with me," Chloe walked towards her, slightly seductively, holding her hand out to help her friend up off the couch.

Beca bit her lip, "I don't know, Chlo. I can't really dance."

"I'll teach you," the ginger grabbed her hand and pulled her up swiftly, making Beca spill some beer on her arm.

"Damn it, Chloe," the DJ sighed, turning to head to the kitchen and grab a paper towel.

The ginger just giggled, grabbing Beca's arm, "I got it." She licked the liquid off her arm, "There...all gone."

"Gross, Chloe!" the brunette pushed her away, wiping her arm off. She downed the rest of her beer quickly and went to through the bottle away, trying to hide her blush.

Chloe continued to dance wildly in the living room. Beca smiled as she watched the older woman, "Becaaaaa, come back to meeee!" the ginger called.

"I'm coming," Beca replied. Before she could sit down, Chloe grabbed her arms, making her dance, "Ugh Chlo, I don't want to dance!"

"Please just dance with me for once," Chloe begged, "You never dance with me at the club."

"Yeah, but that's only 'cause you're always grinding up on some guy," she pulled her arms away from her, crossing them. The younger woman felt jealousy bubble up within her.

"Beca Mitchell, are you jealous?" Chloe smirked.

"What? N-no," Beca looked away.

"You're jealous!" the redhead poked her in the side.

Beca squealed, "No, stop it!"

"Oh, and you're ticklish too?" the older woman laughed, poking at her side again.

The brunette slapped her hand away, "No, I'm not," she tried hiding her laugh. With a smirk, Chloe tackled Beca and began to tickle her relentlessly, "Chloe...no! Stoooooop...please!" she begged between fits of laughter. Eventually, she was able to grab the ginger's arms and flip them over so she was on top, pinning her friend down.

Beca stared into the other woman's eyes, her chest heaving from trying to catch her breath, "Beca?" Chloe was staring right back at her.

"What?" Beca asked. The ginger continued to stare, looking back and forth between her eyes, "What?" the younger woman repeated.

Chloe let her eyes travel to Beca's lips, "Kiss me."

The DJ looked at her friend for a moment and laughed, "Chloe, you're drunk." She started to sit up, letting Chloe's arms go. In that moment, the taller woman pulled Beca back down to her and crashed their lips together. Beca tensed, pulling away, "Chloe, what the hell?" she was blushing furiously and her heart was pounding. She hadn't wanted to stop, but she knew her friend was drunk and it wouldn't be right.

"Beca, I love you," Chloe blurted out, her eyes widening at her own words.

"I think you need to go to bed. You're drunk and you don't know what you're saying," Beca frowned.

"Beca, I'm serious. I know you feel the same," Chloe searched Beca's eyes, "I have since college. Ever since I first met you, but you ended up with Jesse so I stayed with Tom."

"I...you don't know what you're talking about, come on," she tried getting up again.

Chloe pulled her back down, "Beca, please. Don't tell me that you don't feel the same. I can see it in your eyes."

Beca looked away from the girl still underneath her, "You're-" she was cut off by Chloe pulling her back down, stopping her just before their lips met.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll stop," Chloe whispered.

The shorter woman shuttered as the redhead's breath danced across her lips, "I can't tell you that," she matched Chloe's tone.

"Then trust me," the ginger whispered again before closing the gap between them.

Beca finally let herself relax, realizing Chloe was serious. She used one arm to keep herself propped up and the other to cup Chloe's cheek as their lips moved in sync. Chloe tangled on of her hands in the younger woman's hair, the other snaking its way around her waist, deepening the kiss. Beca quietly moaned before breaking apart for air. Her heart continued to pound in her chest and she could feel Chloe's beating just as hard.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," she gasped.

Chloe gave her a confused look, "How long? I've only been here a month."

"Believe it or not, I thought the same thing, but you had Tom so I went to Jesse. I guess that was a mistake, huh?" Beca chuckled.

"Yes, it was," Chloe looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," Beca apologized.

"Oh shut up," Chloe closed the gap between them once again, happy that the girl she loved actually loved her back.


	7. Chapter 7

That morning Beca woke up with her head pounding. She grunted when she opened her eyes and saw the sunlight seeping into the room. Without surprise she woke up with Chloe in her bed, this time the ginger was curled into her. She smiled, faintly remembering the night before. She remembered they had kissed and settled down later that night, watching a movie.

The DJ didn't want to move, as to not waking Chloe, but her ever increasing headache from the hangover was agonizing. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Chloe stirred in her sleep, searching for Beca as the brunette got up and closed the curtains all the way. She went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and took a couple Advil. After starting the coffee maker, she heard footsteps, "Hey," she smiled, seeing Chloe walk out from the bedroom with messy hair, half asleep.

"Advil," Chloe said with a hoarse voice.

"Well, good morning to you too," Beca chuckled, handing her the Advil and the rest of her glass of water.

After popping the Advil in her mouth and downing the rest of the water, Chloe sat at the table, groaning, "Ugh, what happened last night?"

Beca's smiled faded, "How much do you remember?"

"Um, some jerk was flirting with me and wasn't getting the hint until you came over and that's about it," Chloe scratched her head, trying to think.

"Oh..." the younger woman looked at the ground. She knew Chloe was too drunk to remember. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. The redhead was too drunk. That's probably the only reason she did it.

"What? Did something happen?" Chloe looked up at her friend, trying to read her expression.

Beca smiled at her friend, "Oh, I only told him to go find someone who was interested or he'd be escorted out and he left," she lied.

"You're such a badass," Chloe giggled. She got up and grabbed a couple coffee mugs when she looked past Beca and saw the coffee was done, "I'll get it, you go ahead and chill out. You look like you had a pretty rough night too. You didn't bring some guy home, did you?" she teased.

"First off, you would know if I did. We sleep in the same bed. Second, it could as well have been a woman as a man," the DJ walked into the living room without looking at the older woman.

Chloe was left in the kitchen, mouth agape, "What?!" she quickly poured the coffee and ran after her as best as she could without spilling the coffee, "Okay, missy, we're talking. Since when?"

"Since forever?" Beca took one of the cups from her friend, taking a sip.

"No way," Chloe was astonished.

"Sorry if that's such a big deal. You don't have to sleep in my bed anymore if it creeps you out," Beca looked into the dark liquid in the cup.

"No, no, no," the ginger shook her head, "It's not a big deal, I just had no idea. How come you never ended up with a chick in college? I mean, hello, it's the place for experimenting."

Beca chuckled, "Just because I'm bisexual doesn't mean I'm a cheater, Chlo."

Chloe's face turned red, "T-that's not what I meant-"

The shorter woman laughed, "I'm just kidding. I know what you meant. It's just fun to mess with you sometimes." She was trying to hide her sadness about Chloe forgetting about their encounter last night. So far it was working.

The redhead playfully slapped her arm, "Jerk," she grinned. Learning Beca's sexuality was the same as hers made her more hopeful of catching the other girl's attention. Unfortunately, she didn't know that she already had.

Beca took another sip of her coffee, "I really don't want to go to work today," she groaned, looking at the clock.

"Then call in," the taller woman smiled.

"That doesn't sound too bad," the brunette smiled, grabbing her phone and dialing the number, "Hey, it's Beca. Yeah, I'm not feeling too hot today. Can you get someone to cover my shift? Yeah? Thanks so much. Oh, the vacation? I told you I'd think about it, don't push me. It's not a great idea," she chuckled, "Alright see you later, thanks. Bye."

The ginger looked at her friend and smiled, "What's that I heard about a vacation?" She thought if they went on a vacation together she could finally woo Beca. If only she could remember...

"Nothing...quit eavesdropping," she gave her friend a light shove.

"Beca, come on. We could go somewhere fun. I really love travelling!" Chloe grinned at her, "Let's go somewhere, please!"

"I'll think about it, Chloe," Beca sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you," Chloe looked down.

"You didn't push me. I'm just really tense and I have a headache," Beca reassured her friend it wasn't her fault. In all reality, it was the fact Chloe couldn't remember she told her that she loved her. To say it was making Beca sad was an understatement.

"Do you need a backrub? You don't have several other body parts rubbing your back this time," Chloe giggled, remembering their talk in the tent their last year at Barden University.

"You don't have to," she sighed once more, relaxing as Chloe walked over anyways and massaged circles into the DJ's shoulders, "That feels really good," she smiled, closing her eyes.

The redhead grinned, "Good, I tried to tell you I was good at it."

"Mmmm, now I'm wishing I had taken you up on your offer," Beca leaned into her touch.

Chloe saw this as her moment to make her move while Beca was somewhat vulnerable, "Me too," she whispered in the other woman's ear. Beca shivered from the feel of Chloe's hot breath on her ear. Just as Chloe was about to make her move, there was a knock on the door.

Beca groaned, "Who the hell is coming here? No one comes here," she continued incoherently grumble as she unlocked the door. She looked up at the person in surprise, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _**I know, I know, you guys probably hate me right now, I'm sorry. Don't worry, there will be a happy ending, I promise! As always, thank you so much for reviews. I'm a bit sick so I'm surprised I got this chapter out and I'm sorry if I don't get one tomorrow. Thank** **you,** **everyone. I hope you've enjoyed Ricochet so far!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****_Hey, guys. I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been sick lately and then I had to go out of town to receive a scholarship for college. I hope you guys don't hate me for it. As always, please leave me reviews. They motivate me to write more. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and those who follow and favorite this story. I love you guys!_**

* * *

 ** _-Five Years Ago-_**

 _"Chloe, are you really just going to up and leave?" Beca asked, following her friend around their apartment. After Aubrey had moved out, Beca moved in with the redhead._

 _"I'm going to live with Tom. We've been together since..." she thought about the time Beca kissed Jesse, shaking her head, "We've been together for a long time. I don't consider that as "up and leaving" Beca," Chloe rolled her eyes, "Besides, I thought you wanted to go to LA_ anyway _. What's holding you back?"_

 _Beca stared at the ginger, completely hurt by her question, "Holding me back?" she was astonished, "You should know the answer to that."_

 _"What? Are things still bad with Jesse? Just break up with him already if he's treating you this way. How many-" Beca cut the redhead off._

 _"Forget it," she stormed out before tears spilled out of her eyes._

 _"Beca, wait. I'm sorry," Chloe tried to stop her before she left. The brunette wouldn't stop, slamming the door behind her. Chloe ran after her, "Becs, please come back! I didn't mean to bring him up!" she called down the stairs._

 _The younger woman turned to look at her friend, "Just go off with Tom. Have fun. Just keep in touch," she said, leaving without another glance at Chloe._

 _"Beca, please come back. Where are you going? You live here, you know," the ginger went down after her._

 _"I'll come back later," Beca sighed._

 _"I swear I'll keep in touch, Becs. It's not like we're never gonna see each other again," Chloe was starting to realize that Beca was upset about her leaving._

 _"Okay," Beca left the building, still not looking at her friend. She mentally kicked herself for letting herself get as close to someone as Chloe was. They always left. No matter who they were or what they promised, they always left. She just needed to cut ties with the redhead to make this easier. Beca made her mind not to come back until Chloe was gone. Little did she know she wouldn't see her friend for a very long time._

 ** _-Present-_**

Beca was staring at the person at the door, waiting for an answer, "Well? Explain yourself. How did you even find me, Jesse?"

"Becs, I'm sorry. I screwed up. Had I known you moved her a long time ago, I would have..." Jesse started. He looked up and saw Chloe on the couch, "What is she doing here?'

"That's not your concern-" Beca started before the former Treblemaker cut her off.

"I knew it. I was right," Jesse scoffed.

Beca had fire in her eyes, "Actually you're not right. I wasn't the one who cheated on you."

Chloe stood up, walking towards the door, thankful that she'd put some shorts on before walking out of the bedroom that morning, "You don't have a right to be here."

"Like you do?! Chloe, you're the reason-" Jesse was angry.

"Leave me alone, Jesse. She's right. You don't have a right to be here," Beca frowned, not wanting him to finish his sentence.

Chloe was curious to hear the end, "I'm the reason for what?" she shot out.

"You really don't know, do you?" Jesse scoffed.

The redhead looked at him in confusion, "No, I don't, so spit it out."

"Jesse, just get out of here," Beca started to close the door.

The taller man stopped the door from closing, "All she talked about when I left was "Chloe this, Chloe that" and about the fact that she didn't want to leave you. She was always looking at you instead of me at Barden. You always ended up in our plans somehow. Why do you think that happened? Wanna know why? Beca is-"

"Jesse, go away!" Beca screamed.

He stared at her, astonished by the way she was acting, "Fine." He spun on his heel and walked off.

Beca closed the door and went to sit on the couch. Chloe stood there, watching her friend for a second, confused by what Jesse was saying, "Beca, what was he trying to say?" she asked, walking towards her to sit on the couch with the brunette.

"Can we just talk about it later? My head hurts and I just want to relax," the shorter woman sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"That's okay," Chloe smiled, "I can help you relax." She continued with the circular motions on the younger woman's shoulders that she was doing before Jesse interrupted. She was going to make her move at the time but now was not the time. She needed to let Beca calm down first. More opportunities were able to come. Opportunites where she wouldn't screw things up.

Beca leaned into the other woman's touch, "Why are you so good at this?" she let out a sigh.

"I don't know. Maybe I should try it out as a profession?" she joked.

"You'd make plenty money," Beca smiled.

"I'd have to go back to college and I really don't want to go back without you there," the ginger said, pressing harder on a knot in Beca's shoulder.

The younger woman began to squirm, "Not so rough."

Chloe chuckled, "I've heard that before."

Beca sat up and playfully pushed the older woman away, "Stop it," she laughed, leaning back to let her continue.

The redhead giggled, "Well, it doesn't look like you want me to." Chloe started massaging her shoulders again.

"Who would want you to stop?" Beca asked.

"A crazy person," Chloe laughed, "You know, Beca, I should probably apply for a job soon," she said, changing the topic.

"You've only been here a month. How long are you planning to stay?" the DJ asked, looking back at her friend. She remembered the kiss they'd shared the night before as she let her eyes trail to Chloe's lips for a split second.

"I told you, as long as you let me stay," Chloe smiled. She noticed Beca look down at her lips, but decided not to act on it.

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna kick you out," Beca looked down, beginning to be upset like she was earlier that morning when she learned Chloe couldn't remember their moment from the previous night.

"What's wrong, Becs?" Chloe asked, also noticing the change in Beca's expression.

"It's nothing-" she started.

"No, don't give me that. Have you forgotten I can read you like an open book?" the ginger looked at her sternly.

The shorter woman sighed. She knew she'd have to come out with the truth eventually. It was better that it would be earlier than later on. It was killing her anyways, "I lied about last night."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, confused.

"We came home last night and drank some more and danced some. Well, more you danced, tried getting me to dance too, and ended up spilling beer all over me. Anyways, you started trying to tickle me and we ended up on the floor and we, um," Beca looked away from her friend, feeling her cheeks getting hot.

"We what?" the ginger's heart was beating fast.

"We...kissed," Beca couldn't bring herself to look at Chloe, not wanting her to see how red her face was.

Chloe's face was just as red as Beca's, "D-did you like it?" she asked, staring intently at Beca.

The brunette turned to look at her. She opened her mouth to say something, remembering Chloe said she loved her and decided to do something bold. She placed her hands on the taller woman's cheeks and closed the space between them with a tender kiss.

This kiss was less heated than last night. The first time was only heated from their drunken state, but this time they were both aware. It was soft and loving. After what seemed like entirely not long enough, Beca pulled away, "Does that answer your question?" she asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca was on her way to work the next day, smiling to herself as she thought about the night before. They had both confessed to each other, for the second time, and talked about it for a while. Each told how long they'd known about their feelings and found that this could have happened long ago. Better late than never.

After their confessions, they cuddled together, watching a movie. Beca still wasn't a fan of movies, but she didn't mind since she was with Chloe. They didn't kiss again, much to Beca's disappointment, and they didn't establish what their relationship was. The shorter girl assumed they were dating now, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions if Chloe wasn't ready yet.

She walked into her office, smiling. Jerry had seen her, a little confused by her good mood. The brunette usually wasn't in a very good mood until someone had come to talk to her. She was usually frowning and seemed somewhat unhappy. Jerry chuckled, walking over to the woman, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"U-uh, nothing. Just something going on," she gave him a smile.

"Whatever you say, Mitchell," Jerry laughed, "Alright, we have a meeting today with a new artist. We'll listen to what he's got and see from there, okay?"

Beca nodded, "Got it. What time?"

"Eleven, I believe. If the time is different, I'll just send Sarah to tell you," the taller blonde man said. Sarah was the new intern.

"Okay, see you then," Beca replied, sitting in her chair. She sighed, thinking about how long this day was going to be. All she wanted to do was be with Chloe right now. Instead, she was working a twelve-hour shift rather than the eight that she was used to. When new artists came in, she had to work later to get a feel on what the artist had to provide. She'd always thought it was fun and usually didn't mind the extra work because her house was empty, but now that Chloe lived there too, she wanted to get home to her.

Beca went through some emails she'd received, skimming through them until she heard her phone vibrate on the table.

 _ **What time are you coming home tonight? -YW**_

The brunette smiled at the text, seeing it was from Chloe. She quickly typed out a reply.

 _ **Not until 8 :( A new artist is coming today and we have to work pretty late with him. -DJ**_

There wasn't a long wait for the next message to come through. In fact, Beca hadn't even been able to set her phone down.

 _ **Why so late? :( I wanted to cuddle with you all day -YW**_

 _ **I'm sorry, Chlo. I don't work tomorrow so we can make up for it :) -DJ**_

 _ **Why don't you just take that vacation? -YW**_

 _ **Maybe in a month or two. With this new artist, I'm gonna be up to my neck in work -DJ**_

 _ **As long as it doesn't cut into our cuddle time. No work while cuddling got it? -YW**_

 _ **Yes ma'am -DJ**_

 _ **Where would you want to go on vacation? -YW**_

 _ **I'm not really sure. Somewhere calm. Maybe we can go out in a cabin somewhere and relax there. I love LA, but sometimes all the noise and people can get pretty stressful. -DJ**_

 _ **A cabin? Do you have one? -YW**_

 _ **Yeah, I got it a while back when I wanted somewhere silent to work on mixes. It's a pretty nice place. -DJ**_

 _ **I'm looking forward to it :D -YW**_

 _ **Me too :) -DJ**_

They made small talk about the trip like when they should go and what they should do. Eventually, Beca saw it was almost 11:00. She'd told the redhead she had a meeting and would see her later that night.

The meeting seemed to be excruciatingly long, even though it lasted about as long as all her other meetings did. She was staring at some papers, spacing out before Jerry said something.

"Are you okay, Beca? You seem to be a little preoccupied?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, I'm okay. I just have some stuff going on," she replied, grabbing her pen and signing the papers in front of her.

"That's what you said this morning," Jerry chuckled, "Is it the same reason you were in such a good mood this morning?"

A light blush formed on Beca's cheeks, "I guess so. Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind today. I'll try to pay more attention."

"Alright, well, now that these are signed, how about we start up with something simple. We can record a test to see if you like the way we do things," he smiled at the young artist. The boy just smiled and gave a nod. He seemed really nervous.

As Jerry lead the way out, Beca smiled at the boy, "Hey, we'll make a great album for you if you choose to go all the way through with us," she smiled, "We can work together to make it sound great."

That seemed to relieve a little bit of the nervousness from the boy, "Thank you," the boy smiled.

They continued to work on a few little things before it was time for the singer to go. Once he did, Beca listened to the track and added a few touches here and there. Just things she thought would make it sound better. The brunette had been staring at the monitors for what seemed like an eternity before she saved what she had done and closed the program.

Beca sighed and started walking to her office. She had about twenty minutes left and needed to get through some more paperwork. There was more paperwork that needed to be done with this job than Beca had expected. She didn't particularly like going through all of that, but she knew it was necessary and if she didn't do it, it would just pile up on her desk and she'd have to do more later. She hadn't paid attention to the time as she was trying to tackle the small pile she had on her desk.

The DJ was finishing up the last bit before there was a knock on her door, "Come in," she called, filling out a couple more places on the page.

"Beca, I wanted to talk to you before you left," Jerry said as he walked in.

"What about?" she asked, not looking up from her paperwork.

"About your distraction lately," he sighed, "I know that it has not been as bad as today, but you seem to have been distracted for the past month."

"I'm sorry, Jerry. I think it's just because I've been thinking about that vacation you were wanting me to take," she lied.

"Have you decided when you'd like to take one?" he asked.

"Probably around December. Once we get through with this new guy, or at least until things get steady enough for me to leave," she smiled.

"That sounds perfect. Maybe you'll be less distracted, especially after this vacation," Jerry grinned, "Alright, I'll go ahead and schedule your vacation for the whole month of December, how's that sound?"

"That long? Are you sure?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, you've been working here for five years without taking much of one. You deserve it, Beca," Jerry smiled at her.

Beca nodded, "Thanks, Jerry."

"Not a problem," he replied as he walked out. Their discussion had taken up the rest of her time and it was already 8:30. It only took fifteen minutes to get from her house to work, so she grabbed her phone and saw there were a few missed calls from Chloe. She called her back.

"Hey, where are you? Shouldn't you be home by now?" the redhead asked. Beca could tell she was getting worried.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. I got a little held up at work. Just some paperwork and then Jerry wanted to talk to me," she said, heading to her car.

"And you didn't think to call and let me know?" Chloe asked, "I had a million different scenarios in my mind as to what could have happened to you."

"Chloe, listen to me. I'm okay, I promise. I'm sorry I didn't call. I got caught up in the paperwork and didn't notice the time. My phone was on silent from after the meeting. I really am sorry. It's cute that you worry so much about me, but you don't need to," Beca chuckled.

"I-It's not cute!" Chloe argued.

"Oh, hush. You know it is. I'm on my way. I'll see you in a few," Beca said as she got in her car.

"Okay, bye," Chloe replied. Beca could tell she was pouting.

"Bye, Chlo," she laughed and hung up.

She made quick work of getting home, actually speeding slightly. After a full day away from Chloe, she really wanted to get home. She wanted to kiss her again, wanted to cuddle with her again, wanted to just simply see her. She practically ran up the steps and through the door. Beca made her way to the redhead, who was in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her.

"Well hello there," Chloe grinned.

"I missed you," the brunette sighed.

"I missed you too," the older woman replied, "How was work?"

Beca chuckled, "Jerry said I was distracted all day today."

"Oh? And what were you distracted about?" Chloe smiled.

"Just someone in particular. She's got a way of barging into my thoughts. Just like she barged into my shower of my freshman year in college," Beca gave her trademark smirk.

"And what about her made you so distracted," the redhead looked into navy eyes.

Beca smiled up at her, "Just how amazing she is at everything."

"Everything? No way. I bet you can't name five things," Chloe challenged.

"Five things? Okay, she's an amazing singer, she's fantastic at giving back rubs, she looks flawless every single day, she's a great cuddler, and the best kisser ever," Beca could feel her cheeks warm up.

"I'd have to disagree on that last one," Chloe smiled, "because that, ma'am, would be you."

"Hmm, we'll just have to see, won't we?" the shorter woman smirked again.

"You're so on," the ginger giggled as she leaned in to meet Beca's lips.

Beca felt like she was flying the moment their lips touched. The kiss was gentle, and Beca let her hands travel to the taller woman's hips. Chloe's arms made their way around the brunette's neck. After a moment, Beca pulled away, "See? You're much better."

"Oh, please. That wasn't anything," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Then show me what something is," the DJ stared into Chloe's bright blue eyes.

Chloe winked, "Yes ma'am." The redhead took control as she closed the gap between them. She pushed Beca up against the counter with enough force to startle her, but not enough to hurt her. She knew she did just that when a small squeak of surprise came from the other woman's throat. Beca started to let her hands travel across the older woman's body before Chloe grabbed her wrists, "Oh no you don't," she quickly said before crashing their lips together again.

Beca decided it was time to fight back. Sure she liked when Chloe took control, but she liked being dominant at times too. She pushed against the redhead and managed to push her up against the wall, freeing one of her wrists and placing her hand on the back of Chloe's neck, "You sure about that?" she breathed as she pulled away. Chloe went to kiss her again, but Beca pulled her head away, teasing the ginger, "Nope," she grinned mischievously.

Chloe let go of the shorter woman's other wrist and pulled her closer so she could kiss her, "I am sure about that," she chuckled as she let their lips meet again.

They both fought for dominance until they were out of breath. Chloe had ended up pinning Beca against the wall and was slowly kissing her neck, "Okay, okay, you win," Beca managed to say. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to keep that up without tearing the ginger's clothes off.

"I knew I'd win," Chloe winked.

"Yeah, okay," Beca cleared her throat, "Well, I'm going to take a shower. Long days at work tend to drain me. I think I need to just go to bed afterwards."

"Well okay, but we're cuddling in bed. You promised work wouldn't get in the way of cuddling," Chloe reminded her.

"Alright, as long as you don't ambush me in the shower," Beca laughed.

"Well, if you sing something like Titanium or Talking Body, I don't know how well I can follow that rule," the redhead winked.

"I'm warning you, Beale," the DJ laughed as she walked towards the hallway. Things were finally working out, even if they hadn't officially established their relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _ **Hey, guys. I'm sorry I haven't been posting much lately. I've got finals and stuff to worry about. I should be writing more once I'm on break. Thank you to everyone who has given this a favorite or followed. Please leave reviews too. As I always say, it motivates me to write faster. Thanks, everyone!**_

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning with warm arms around her. She smiled, placing her own over them and pressed herself against the body behind her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Chloe smiled, kissing the back of Beca's neck lightly. The action sent a chill down the brunette's spine, "Hmm, did that feel good?" she kissed Beca's neck, lingering there for a moment before doing so. It caused the same response. Chloe chuckled.

Beca managed to flip herself over, "Quit it," she giggled. She looked into light blue eyes, "We need to talk."

"About what?" the ginger asked, propping herself up on her elbow, "I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"No, no, no," Beca reassured her, "It's not you. It's just...us. What are we? I mean, we haven't officially..." she trailed off. Chloe grinned at her. The brunette gave her a confused look, "What?"

"You are so cute," she giggled, "We're whatever we want to be." The redhead gave a soft smile while she brushed Beca's hair behind her ear.

"I'm not cute!" Beca blushed, "But what is it that you want us to be?"

Chloe grabbed the younger woman's hand, "What do you think the answer to that question is?"

The brunette looked down at their hands, "I don't know. I mean, I know that we confessed to each other, but that doesn't exactly mean that we're dating. Neither of us has really asked and I have been thinking about it a lot and that's what had me so distracted yesterday because I-"

"You ramble too much," the taller woman said, giving her a quick kiss to shut her up, "Beca Mitchell, I would really love it if you were my girlfriend."

Beca stared into the bright blue eyes in front of her and smirked, "Okay, I guess that's alright."

"Oh, shut up," Chloe laughed, kissing her again. This time Beca was able to kiss back. Much to her disappointment, Chloe pulled away just as quickly, starting to get up, "Let's do something today."

Beca groaned at the lack of contact, "How about we just stay in bed and cuddle all day?"

"You make a good argument," the redhead chuckled, "but we should go somewhere. I can take you on a date or something."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Really?"

"What's wrong with wanting to take my girlfriend on a date?" Chloe asked innocently.

Beca gave her a soft smile and stood up to wrap her arms around the taller woman's neck, "Absolutely nothing." Hearing Chloe call her that made the whole situation even better. She gave her a tender kiss, "Where do you want to go?" she asked, leaving their foreheads together.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Chloe grinned, pulling away, "Get dressed. We're going out to brunch."

Beca stared at her as she started to head out, "How long have you been planning this?"

Chloe stopped in the doorway, "Long enough," she grinned at her before walking out to get her clothes.

Beca shook her head, "She never ceases to amaze me," she chuckled as she opened her closet door. She quickly got dressed and went into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

The ginger had gone to the guest room and changed and was heading towards the bathroom to do the same. Once she did, she laughed, "Look at us. We're already doing things like this," she smiled, looking at the brunette in the mirror they were sharing.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like we haven't done this before. I mean, we did it in college, right? We were practically dating then. If it weren't for Jesse we-" Beca looked at the sink, stopping herself from saying anymore. Chloe noticed this.

"We what?" she asked, looking at her girlfriend.

"N-nothing," Beca stuttered, "Forget I said that."

"Beca..." Chloe started.

"Can we just talk about it later, please?" Beca looked up at the older woman, her eyes pleading just as much as her voice was.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Chloe looked into her dark blue eyes, "You can tell me anything you want, but you don't have to say anything you don't want to. Please don't ever think you have to tell me something when you're not comfortable with it."

Beca smiled at the other woman, "Don't apologize. It's okay and I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Chloe smiled back, "Okay," she hugged to shorter woman.

"So where are you taking me to brunch?" Beca asked.

"I told you, that's for me to know and for you to find out. If you hurry up, then we can get there sooner," the ginger replied.

"You're the one still getting ready," Beca smirked.

Chloe laughed, playfully pushing the other woman, "Shut up."

Beca lifted her hands in surrender, "Okay, okay," she said, walking out of the bathroom and into the living room to wait for Chloe to finish getting ready.

After what seemed like long enough, Beca walked towards the bathroom, "Chloe, come on!" she called as she rounded the corner. When she did, she found the redhead practically tackling her, "What the hell?" she laughed.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come get me," she grinned.

"Come on, dork. Let's go on this date," the younger woman smiled, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can come home and cuddle and stuff."

"And stuff? What kind of stuff?" Chloe winked.

Beca lightly pushed her girlfriend, "Shut up, you know what I meant. Keep this up and I won't even go on this date with you."

Chloe pretended to pout, "But Becaaa-"

"Let's go," Beca laughed, knowing the taller woman was joking. She grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together and headed towards the door.

"Okay," Chloe grinned, looking down at their hands.

When they got to the car, Chloe insisted that she drive so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. As they headed to the place the ginger wanted to surprise the younger woman with, Beca admired Chloe. She admired her beauty and her thoughtfulness and in that moment, she realized just how much she loved the woman sitting in the driver's seat beside her. She reached up to Chloe's right hand on the wheel and intertwined their fingers once more, "Chloe?" she was going to tell her.

"Yeah?" the older woman asked, glancing at her for only a moment, trying to stay focused on where they were heading.

"I...uh," Beca was trying to say it, but was having trouble.

"What?" Chloe asked again.

"I wanted to thank you for coming back to me," Beca mentally kicked herself. She couldn't even tell the woman she loved her after all these years.

Chloe grinned, bringing thier hands up to their mouth and kissing the back of Beca's hand, "I could never stay away from you forever. Thank you for not being mad at me after all these years."

"I couldn't be mad at you," the brunette smiled, looking at their hands.

The taller woman gave a soft smile, "You should be, but I'm glad you're not."

"Why do you think I should be mad at you?" Beca asked as Chloe turned a corner to a part of the town Beca wasn't familiar with.

"It's just," Chloe started. It took her a moment to form the right words in her brain, "I left. I gave up when I should have fought for you. I should have tried a long time ago. Then I just decided to up and leave. I didn't even look back and I will always feel so terrible about that. I'm just glad you decided to let me in and forgive me."

"Chlo, listen. You mean everything to me, okay? Even if I was mad at you, I would have known that and got over it," Beca told her. She glanced out the window, "Where are we?"

That made Chloe grin, "I may have found a place kind of like the first place we ever did anything together." She pulled up to a small shop that read "Gill's Cafe."

"You are literally the cutest ever," Beca took her seatbelt off and leaned over to hug her girlfriend. When she started to pull away, Chloe pulled her in for a soft kiss. Every time they kissed, Beca still got butterflies and felt like she was flying. She loved every second of it. Even if they only lasted that long.

"No, that'd be you. Come on, let's go inside," the redhead got out of the car and walked around to the passenger's side, holding Beca's hand after she got out of the car, "This is okay, right?"

"Yeah," Beca smiled, "I don't care what people think, Chlo. Actually, I want them to know that you're mine. That way they'll know they'll have to deal with me if they try anything."

"There's my little badass," Chloe giggled. Beca laughed and opened the door for her, "But she's got a softspot for redheads."

"An insanely beautiful redhead," the brunette corrected her.

Chloe looked around the room, "Oh, are you talking about that one?" she asked as they walked in. There was a young redheaded girl cleaning a table.

"Hmm, no. I'm talking about my girlfriend," Beca looked up at her.

"She must be lucky," Chloe replied.

"No, I'm the lucky one," Beca winked.

They sat down at a table, discussing what they wanted. They both agreed on coffee and whatever else they wanted. When the redheaded girl came to take the order they both gave what they wanted and waited for it to come out to them. First the girl came back with their coffee.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled at her.

"Not a problem," she smiled back at her as she left.

Beca looked around at the place. The setup was almost exactly like the cafe they first went to together. The ginger saw the younger woman in the courtyard by herself and Chloe walked right over and asked her to come to a cafe with her. She practically dragged Beca there. She smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" the older woman asked.

"I was just thinking about the first time we went to that cafe near Barden together," Beca said, smiling at her, "About how you practically dragged me there. I really did not want to go, but I figured I probably should because the last time I refused you, you ended up ambushing me."

Chloe laughed, "Smart choice."

"I'm glad I went. Though I probably wouldn't have minded another visit," Beca winked.

"Oh," the redhead raised her eyebrows, "I'll keep that in mind."

Beca chuckled, "Okay."

They continued to sip on their coffee and talk until their food came. Once they got their food, they talked a little less. The quickly finished and Chloe insisted on paying because she's the one that wanted to take Beca on a date. Beca agreed only if she let her pay the tip. She gave the redheaded waitress a generous tip for being so kind.

"You do have a soft spot for redheads," Chloe joked, getting in the driver's seat again.

"She was just nice, that's all. Plus, I have too much money and not a lot to spend it on," the brunette said, "Well, now I do."

Chloe smiled and put the car in drive heading back home. They walked to the living room and sat on the couch when they got home. Beca laid down with her head in the redhead's lap. She stared up at her bright blue eyes and couldn't help but smile.

The older woman turned the TV on and they watched it for a while before Beca sat up, "What's the matter, dear?"

Beca laid the other way, "Come cuddle with me."

Chloe happily obliged, laying on top of Beca, her head on the brunette's shoulder. Beca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She kissed the top of her head. The DJ knew she loved Chloe. She knew she'd told her in a drunken state, but Chloe couldn't remember that. She'd loved the redhead since her freshman year of college. What was so hard about telling her? It was supposed to be easy. She was making it harder than it needed to be. She decided to try again.

"Hey, Chloe?" Beca looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah, babe?" the redhead looked up at her.

Beca looked down into her eyes and smiled. She managed to give her a light kiss, "I love you," she said.

Chloe's face brightened into a huge grin, "I love you too, Becs."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _**Hello, everyone. Thanks for all the favorites and follows. I really appreciate it. Now that I'm on break, I should be writing a little bit more. It really just depends on my mood and how many reviews I get. Please leave reviews. Thank you! I love you all and happy holidays! - Fox**_

* * *

It was early November, a month since Chloe asked Beca to be her girlfriend, and the two were laying in bed together. Both were awake, but it had been a while since Beca had the day off and they decided it would be a good day to relax.

"Hey, Chloe?" Beca sat up after a while.

"Yeah?" the redhead smiled lovingly at her.

The DJ looked at her, head tilted, "Didn't you say something about getting all the Bellas together when you first came here?"

Chloe thought for a moment, "I guess I did. How in the world did you remember that?" she laughed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her back down into her embrace.

Beca giggled, "I'm not really sure. I just did, I guess. I think I was thinking about the day that you came back. It's kind of funny, actually."

"Funny?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, well, when I was heading to work that day, I Saw the Sign was just ending as I turned the radio on and I started thinking about our college days with the Bellas. Then I started thinking about you a lot and decided to text you. Well, I really wanted to call, but I thought you'd be busy or something," Beca explained.

Chloe grinned at her, "It's kind of weird that happened the day I came back. It could have happened any other day."

"Yeah, I guess it was just the universe telling me it was giving me a break," Beca smiled.

"What could it have been giving you a break from? I mean, honestly, you're really successful and a lot of people love your DJ work at the club," the ginger said.

"I was just really lonely," the brunette looked down, "I went five years without your touch."

Chloe felt guilty, "I'm sorry, Beca."

"No, don't apologize. It's my fault too. I could have called and asked you to come and I could have stayed that last day and worked things out," Beca said.

"It isn't even remotely your fault, Becs. I promise," Chloe reassured her, "And you won't have to be lonely ever again. I'll be here forever and we'll make up for that lost time." The older woman winked.

Beca laughed, kissing her lightly, "I don't have a problem with that."

"Hmm...you better not," Chloe smirked, kissing her back.

Beca chuckled, relaxing into the redhead once again. After a moment she grinned, "I got an idea."

"And what might that be?" Chloe asked.

"How about I take you on a date today?" Beca pulled back just enough to look into Chloe's eyes.

"Really? I thought you wanted to relax?" the ginger smiled.

"Well, when will I get another day off? Probably not until my vacation and I would like to take you on a date before then considering you took me on one," the brunette said.

"Where are we gonna go then?" Chloe watched as Beca got up, grabbing a towel and some clothes so she could take a shower before they left.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," the shorter woman winked, walking out the door.

About an hour later, they were walking through a park. Beca locked their fingers together and Chloe smiled, "So, was this your plan?" the redhead asked.

"Maybe, but maybe I have more planned," Beca chuckled.

"Come on, Becs. I just wanna know!" Chloe whined.

"Well, maybe if you were patient, you would know," the DJ grinned. As Chloe pouted, Beca laughed, "Okay, okay, I have something for you."

"For me? Like what?" the older woman asked excitedly.

"Maybe if you'd let me get it out of my pocket before asking questions, you would know," Beca laughed again.

"Sorry," Chloe giggled. Beca pulled out a box from her pocket. It wasn't small enough to be a ring. She took it from the brunette's hands and opened it, "Beca, oh my God! This is beautiful!" It was necklace with a light and dark blue music note.

Beca scratched the back of her head nervously, "It reminded me of us. Our eyes, you know? And music is how we met so...do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Beca, I love it! Help me put it on," the redhead squealed.

As the shorter woman helped her put the necklace on, she smiled, "I'm glad you love it."

"And I love you too," Chloe spun around and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

Beca kissed her back. She still got dizzy and felt butterflies every time the ginger kissed her. She loved the feeling of Chloe's soft lips pressing against hers, and this time, she could taste the chapstick she was wearing, "Mmm...I love you too. What flavor chapstick is that? Is it cherry?"

"Yeah, it is," Chloe chuckled.

"I thought you always wore the strawberry kind?" Beca asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I heard you saying something about cherries the other day. How you wished you had some, so I bought this, hoping it would be good enough," the taller woman smiled.

The younger woman grinned, "You are literally the best girlfriend ever, you know that right?"

Chloe shrugged, "Hmm, I think that's you. Look at this thing!" she gestured to the necklace.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Whatever...let's go to the next little part of our date. We'll have to hurry or we'll be late."

"Late? Late to what?" the redhead asked.

"What did I say about questions?" Beca laughed, taking her hand and leading them to the next part of their date.

Before long they were nearing a movie theater, "A movie theater? Beca, you hate movies," Chloe reminded her as if she forgot.

"I know that, but you've been talking about wanting to see this movie for weeks," the DJ smiled at her, pointing to a poster that showed the movie as "Coming Soon."

"But it doesn't come out for another couple days," Chloe looked at her, confused.

Beca winked, "I may have pulled some strings."

"No way," Chloe stared at her, mouth agape.

"Yes way," Beca chuckled, "Come on, we don't want to miss it."

Chloe followed her closely, their fingers still interlocked, "But how?"

"Stop asking questions and just enjoy it, honey," Beca said, walking towards the counter. She told the man behind it who she was and he lead the way to a secluded theater.

"Here you go, Ms. Mitchell," he smiled, leaving the room.

As they sat down, Chloe hugged her, "You are seriously the best."

Beca smirked, "I know, I know."

The redhead laughed, lightly pushing her, "Oh shut up, Mitchell."

"Make me, Beale," Beca challenged.

"If you insist," Chloe grinned, quickly locking their lips.

Beca let her hands tangle in the ginger's hair, licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Chloe happily obliged, letting her own tongue slip into the brunette's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance until they had to break apart for air, "You're so hot," Beca gasped.

"I know, I know," Chloe giggled, using Beca's words from not long before.

Beca laughed as the movie started, "Okay, here you go. Hope you enjoy it."

After a while, the older woman grabbed Beca's hand and squeezed it lightly for a moment, "Thank you so much Becs. I love you," she whispered, staring intently at her. She knew the brunette was getting bored with the movie.

"I love you, too," she smiled, "Now watch this movie. It wasn't easy getting in here."

Chloe nodded, looking back at the screen. All Beca could do was stare at the taller woman. She let her eyes travel from her beautiful red locks to her perfectly toned body. She smiled as she saw how concentrated on the screen the other woman was. As Beca admired her, she knew she was completely in love. The thought scared her because she was afraid of being hurt, but she knew Chloe wouldn't intentionally hurt her.

When the movie was finally over, Beca pulled Chloe up. Chloe grinned, "Are we going home to cuddle now?"

"Hmm...not just yet. You've got one more surprise," the DJ winked.

"You are just full of surprises," Chloe smiled, "I'm gonna have to end up telling you that I hate them so you'll just let me know."

"Well, I'd know you were lying 'cause you love surprises," Beca laughed.

"Fine," the redhead giggled.

They made their way out of the theater, Beca lead the way to a diner a couple blocks away, "Surprise," she whispered as they made their way to a room in the back. It was filled with familiar faces.

"Beca you brought the Bellas all the way here?" Chloe squealed.

"I did," Beca smiled as the rest of the Bellas greeted them.

Chloe planted a kiss on Beca's lips, "You are the best."

"Woah there," Fat Amy chimed in, "When did that happen, Red?"

"Not too long ago," Chloe blushed, "I guess we-"

"It's about damn time," Aubrey crossed her arms, "What took you so long, Mitchell?"

"I-I didn't, I mean, i-it wasn't-" Beca stammered.

Aubrey burst out laughing, "I'm just kidding, Mitchell. I'm glad you finally got enough sense to realized it. I mean, since your freshman year in college! Not to mention Chloe purposely failing Russian Literature for three years wasn't enough?"

"I thought it was just because she wanted to stay with the Bellas," Beca scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Really? Wow," Aubrey looked at her in disbelief.

"It's not my fault she was still with Tom," Beca defended.

"Okay, enough about that. We're together now, that's all that matters. Now, let's catch up," Chloe smiled.

They spent most of the day in the diner before most of the others got tired and left, promising they would keep in touch. They would be in LA for a couple days so Chloe could go see any of them for the next couple days while Beca was at work. Eventually, Beca and Chloe went home.

Beca took off her coat and hung it up, heading towards the bedroom, "Did you have fun today?"

The older woman squealed, tackling Beca on the bed, "Oh my God, it was the best date ever. I can't believe you did all of that for me. It wasn't even my birthday or anything and you did all of this?"

"Of course, I did. I wanted today to be special. I knew you missed the Bellas so I called them and they all agreed to come out here," Beca grinned up at her. She let her arms travel up to Chloe's neck, "Now, come on and kiss me already."

The ginger giggled, "Okay," she kissed her lightly.

The kiss was tender and completely loving. Chloe let her weight down on Beca as she let her hands cup Beca's face. Beca's fingers tangled into ginger hair while her other hand was on the small of her back. Chloe still had her coat on so Beca flipped them over, sitting up enough to unzip her coat and peel it off her torso. She leaned back down just enough to let her lips hover over Chloe's, "I love you," the DJ whispered.

"I love you more," the taller woman winked, bringing their lips together once again by pulling Beca down to her.

This time, the kiss was a little more heated. It was full of longing. They had longed to be together for so long and, even though they'd been together for a month, the need for each other constantly grew. The DJ felt cool hands against her warm skin where her shirt had started to ride up. She gasped, leaving her mouth open enough for Chloe to slip her tongue in. As their tongues danced across each other, Beca got her hands under Chloe's shirt, breaking their lips apart just enough to let her slip the shirt over the ginger's head.

As soon as the shirt was off, Beca threw it across the room and crashed their lips back together. Chloe moaned as she felt the brunette's hands roam around her body. Beca let her lips trail down to her jaw and down to her neck, leaving her mouth on her pulse point. The redhead squirmed underneath her, "Beca," she gasped.

Beca chuckled as she felt her own shirt being pulled towards her shoulders. Unfortunately, the doorbell rang. The younger woman frowned, "Why?" she groaned.

Chloe laughed, "Just our luck, huh?" she let Beca roll off her and she got up, putting her shirt back on, "I'll go answer it, honey." Chloe quickly ran her fingers through her hair to fix it and opened the door, "Hey, Aubrey...and Stacie?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****_Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful time. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long, but hopefully_** _ **the content makes up for that. Please leave reviews!**_ _ **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!**_

* * *

Beca straightened herself out as she heard Chloe's surprised voice, hearing Aubrey and Stacie were at their house.

"Hey, we weren't interrupting anything, were we?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh, n-no. Come on in," Chloe let them inside.

The DJ walked out of the bedroom, "Oh, hey. What are you guys doing here? And how did you know where we live?"

"We? So, you already U-hauled? That was quick," Stacie snickered.

"It's not like that," Beca defended, "She came here after not seeing me for like five years and asked if she could stay. I said yeah and then later on we realized we both have loved each other since college."

Stacie laughed, "How is it that everyone else knew that except for you two?"

"Stacie, dear, that's enough," Aubrey scolded her.

"Dear? Are you two a.." Beca trailed off, guessing they would realize what she was asking as she pointed back and forth between the blonde and the taller brunette.

Aubrey laughed, "Yes, Beca. Stacie and I are together. We have been for a couple years." Beca's jaw dropped, "Don't look so surprised, Mitchell."

The shorter brunette shook her head in disbelief, "Aubrey Posen the aca-Nazi is one of us."

Stacie glared, "Watch it, Beca."

Chloe playfully gave Stacie the same look, "I think you're the one that needs to watch it."

Beca whispered to Aubrey, "I think we're about to see a fight, wanna get some popcorn?"

The blonde laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

"Anyways, what's up guys? Do you need somewhere to stay for the night?" the DJ asked.

"Actually, yeah. Chloe said you guys had an extra room if we all wanted to hang out," Stacie smiled.

Beca gave Chloe a look, "When did this happen?"

"I was just saying they could come over whenever they wanted and we could all go out and get drinks or something. I'm sorry, should I not have done that?" Chloe asked, worried.

"No, no, no," Beca reassured her, "It's okay. I was just confused. I wondered how they knew where we lived."

"Yeah, I told them where I was staying," Chloe smiled, "but I guess I do live here now, huh?"

"Speaking of drinks," Stacie interrupted, "We should get some."

"I've got some in the fridge. I'm not really up to going out. Chloe and I had a really long day," the shorter brunette replied, "Or I can give you directions to the club I work at."

"You work at a club?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I DJ there every other weekend. I actually have a gig tomorrow if all the Bellas want to come and party," Beca grinned.

"Oh my gosh!" Chloe exclaimed, "We should totally do that! It will be just like all our parties in college. Afterwards, we can all come here or something!"

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun," Stacie laughed.

"Yeah, it does," Aubrey agreed.

Beca nodded, "Okay, I can contact all of them tomorrow morning when I go to work."

"So how about those directions?" Stacie asked, "I'd like to see this club you work at beforehand. See what we're getting ourselves into."

"You just want to get drunk," Aubrey laughed.

Beca gave them directions, "Take a taxi there and back. We don't want anything bad to happen."

Aubrey nodded, "Okay thanks, Mitchell," she said as they walked out the door.

Chloe laughed, "Wow, I never imagined those two together."

"Yeah, definitely not," Beca agreed.

The redhead walked up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly, "Mmm...where were we?"

Beca chuckled, "I think we were in the bedroom."

"Right," Chloe winked, pulling her to the bedroom. Beca barely had enough time to close the door before the ginger pressed her lips against her own, pushing her against the door.

Beca grinned against the kiss, sliding Chloe's shirt over her shoulders once again. She reached behind her, fumbling with the doorknob until she finally locked it. Chloe wasted no time taking the DJ's shirt off, "You're eager," she chuckled.

"Can't help it when you're so hot," the redhead said between kisses. She trailed her kisses down Beca's neck. As Beca moaned, she threw her head back to give her better access. As Chloe continued to kiss her neck, Beca's hands roamed over the ginger's body, pulling her closer. Eventually, Chloe brought her lips back up to Beca's and she licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. The brunette opened her mouth almost instantly. As their tongues fought, Beca pushed back, leading them to the bed. She landed on top of Chloe who giggled.

Beca grinned into the redhead's neck as she felt nails softly raking their way down her back. She let her hands make their way to the button of Chloe's pants and hesitated, "Is this okay?" she pulled away from Chloe's neck to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

Chloe pulled Beca down to kiss her again, "Of course it is." The younger woman unbuttoned her pants and slowly slipped them off. She stared at her for a moment, "Better stop drooling," Chloe giggled. After another moment, Chloe tilted her head like a puppy, "What?"

"You're just so beautiful," Beca smiled, making her way back to Chloe's lips.

Chloe pulled away and flipped them over, "You're so sweet," she grinned, "and overdressed," she added with a wink.

"We'll have to fix that, won't we," Beca grinned mischievously. The ginger made quick work of the DJ's pants, throwing them once she got them off. Chloe kissed Beca's neck again, lightly biting down. The brunette gasped from pain and pleasure. She got her hands underneath the smaller woman, unclasping her bra. Beca let the fabric slip off her shoulders, "Now you're the one who's drooling," she laughed as Chloe took a moment to take her in.

"I haven't seen all this in about nine years. Let me enjoy it," Chloe giggled.

"Okay well," Beca quickly unclasped the redhead's bra, "this is only fair."

Chloe nodded, "No argument there," she leaned down kissing Beca's neck again. The ginger placed a hand on Beca's breast, kneading it. Beca moaned, dragging her nails down Chloe's back. This only caused the redhead to bite down on her neck and pinch the hardening nub on her breast.

Beca arched her back, "Shit...Chloe," she moaned.

The older woman grinned, gently kissing where she bit. Beca was squirming underneath her. She felt Chloe's hand trailing its way down her stomach to the hemline of her underwear. The brunette's breath caught in her throat. Chloe stopped, "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" she asked, worried she'd gone too far.

Beca shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut, "It's okay." She wanted Chloe to touch her, "Please," she whimpered. Chloe slid her fingers under the fabric, barely touching the brunette's bundle of nerves. Beca moaned at the contact, grasping the sheets until her knuckles were white. Chloe continued to tease her, "Chlo, please," she begged.

"What do you want, Becs?" the ginger purred in her ear, breaking contact.

Beca thrust her hips towards the taller woman's hand, "Fuck me," she whimpered.

"Your wish is my command," Chloe chuckled as she slowly slid a finger into her girlfriend. After a moment, she slid in another.

The DJ moaned loudly, gasping something along the lines of, "fuck...Chloe...shit...yes" each time the ginger thrust her fingers into her.

Chloe's pace began to speed up as she felt the younger woman's walls tightening around her fingers. Beca decided to try to do the same for Chloe, sliding her hand in her girlfriends underwear. Her pace quickly matched the redhead's, "Beca...don't stop," she gasped.

The brunette's moans became screams as Chloe kissed her way down Beca's body and slid her tongue over her bundle of nerves. Not long after, she came toppling over the edge, screaming Chloe's name as the orgasm coursed through her body.

Though she'd stopped moving her fingers, Chloe moved her own body against them. Once Beca finally came to, she roughly shoved her fingers into the ginger a few times before she toppled over the edge. She screamed Beca's name and once she'd calmed down, they gasped for air.

After a few moments, they heard someone laugh and another say "shut up."

"Shit..." Beca covered her face in embarrassment, "I forgot about them."

"They'll live. I don't know about me, though. That was the best sex I've ever had in my life," Chloe whispered.

"Even if we do live, they will never let us live this down," the DJ sighed.

"Well, fuck them," Chloe giggled.

"No, thanks. I'd rather fuck you," Beca winked.

"Keep saying stuff like that and we'll be going for round two tonight. I don't care if they're here," the older woman said and cuddled up to Beca.

The brunette laughed, kissing her forehead, "If they weren't here, I wouldn't argue with you, but I'm already embarrassed enough."

"Okay," Chloe giggled, "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too, weirdo," she smiled.


	13. Author's Note

_**Hello, everyone. Fox here. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm taking a break from this story. I'm writing another one that I enjoy writing a lot more and I realized that a LOT of people have the same kind of plot that I do. I'm probably going to finish this one up pretty soon. However, I do have a new Bechloe story call All Shapes and Sizes. If you enjoy this fic, then I hope you'll enjoy the other one. Thank you for understanding. I love you all! - Fox**_


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **_Hey, everyone. So I'm trying to wrap this fic up. I had a whole different idea for it, but as I started to read other fics, I realized that a lot of people had ideas similar to this one. I don't really like doing the same thing as everyone else. That's why I started writing All Shapes and Sizes which is something that no one else has ever really done. I started up a different story called Candles and Water. It's a high school AU, but it's kind of different. I think. Anyways, thanks for reading this fic even though it's like a lot of other fics out there. I've become a much better writer with better ideas than this one since I started writing._**

 ** _As always, I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning and shivered. It was unusually cold. With a groan, she felt around the bed for Chloe, not finding the redhead anywhere. "Ugh, Chloe I'm going to kill you," she groaned, slinking out of bed. She put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

Chloe was in the kitchen, making pancakes for her girlfriend and their guests. Aubrey was awake, keeping the ginger company while Stacie was in the shower.

"So, what happened last night?" Aubrey said with a wink.

"I think you know pretty well what happened last night," Chloe chuckled, "What were you doing back so soon anyways? I thought you and Stacie were going to the club."

"We were going to, but we got there, had a drink or two, and decided to come home since we were both pretty tired," Aubrey replied.

"Are you two seriously talking about this right now?" Beca asked as she walked out of the bedroom. She refused to make eye contact with the blonde.

"You weren't exactly quiet, Becs," Chloe giggled.

"H-hey, you weren't either!" the younger woman's face turned as red as Chloe's hair.

Stacie emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and using another to dry her hair, "I don't know who was louder," she smirked.

"Oh my God, stop," Beca covered her face.

"I think someone's embarrassed," Aubrey snickered.

"What? You're embarrassed for loving me?" Chloe played along.

"N-no, that's not what I meant!" the shorter brunette held her arms out, about to run to Chloe.

The redhead laughed, "I know, silly goose," she turned to Stacie and Aubrey, "Yes, we had sex last night and no, we're not ashamed of it because we love each other. I wouldn't put it past you two to have done it last night too."

Stacie kept an innocent look, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Aubrey's face gave them away, however, with a light blush.

"Oh my God, okay. Quit it," Beca went to the coffee maker, trying to distract herself from what was going on.

Chloe giggled, walking over and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Anything for you, babe."

Beca smiled, placing her hands over the redhead's and leaning into her touch.

"You guys make me sick," Stacie joked, pretending to be disgusted.

Aubrey rolled his eyes, "It's not like we don't do the same thing, dear."

"I'm still surprised you tamed The Hunter, Bree," Beca laughed.

"Yeah, was that a difficult task?" Chloe asked.

The blonde shook her head, "Not really, it was pretty easy, actually. I can be intimidating."

"It's not that hard to be loyal," Stacie replied.

Beca chuckled bitterly, "Tell that to Jesse."

There was a slight bit of tension at Jesse's name. They all knew what had happened between the two of them and no one usually brought him up. He basically became Voldemort because no one dared to say his name, especially around Beca.

Aubrey cleared her throat, "So I assume you're finally over that, huh?"

"Well, yeah. I've got a super hot redheaded girlfriend," the DJ smirked.

"He actually showed up here one time trying to apologize to Beca or something like that," Chloe said.

"How did he know where you lived," Stacie asked. She knew that Beca would have never told him where she was, even if they lived in the same city.

"He must have seen me or something and followed me here one day," Beca sighed.

"Well, if he comes back, he's in for a hell of a surprise. We can all gang up on him," Aubrey said matter of factly.

Beca smiled, "Thanks, guys. It's okay, though. He only came to apologize, but I told him to leave. He hasn't come back since."

"I'd be able to handle him by myself," Chloe winked, "I mean, it's not that hard to get under his skin."

"It really isn't," the DJ laughed.

"Yeah, he came here saying that all Beca thought or talked about was me and he was super jealous," the redhead grinned, "Can't help that I'm all that's on Beca's mind."

They all began to laugh as Chloe finished up making the pancakes. Everyone made their plates and walked into the living room. Though Beca protested, they ended up watching a movie.

After about two weeks of Stacey and Aubrey being there, the two decided it was time to go back home. Chloe didn't want them to leave, but both of them had jobs to get back to and they were only given two weeks off.

Once December finally hit, Chloe started to pack her bags, "Hey, Becs. Where are we going to go?"

"Well, we talked about the cabin, but I don't want to be there for an entire month. There're lots of things we could do. We can go wherever you want to go. Paris, the Bahamas, Costa Rica, hell we could go to Vatican City. There's only like 450 people there. I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you," Beca smiled at her.

Chloe grinned, "Let's go to Panama City."

"Oh, we're gonna be cliche with our trips even? Great," the brunette laughed, "First we U-Haul and now we're going to a place like Panama."

"Hey, we did not U-Haul. I just stayed for a bit and we just so happened to become girlfriends in the process," Chloe grinned.

"I love you," Beca smiled, walking over and giving her a soft kiss.

The redhead smiled back, "I love you more."


End file.
